


who said anything about calibrations?!

by ninemoons42



Series: Dragon Effect - Annika [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, POV switch, Sparring, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annika wonders where her crew has gotten to, when they're in transit and there's no way off the <i>Normandy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who said anything about calibrations?!

“EDI.”

Glow of an orange visor; gleaming silver fingertips flying over virtual keyboards. Space and stars and dark matter flowed around them in the unnatural stop-and-start of FTL. “Shepard.”

“You’re flying this ship.”

An amused sliver of a smile. “Jeff is – oh, what is the phrase? – playing hooky.”

“He’s still _on_ this ship, right?” Annika pinched the bridge of her nose, and supposed she had to be thankful that she wasn’t about to develop a headache.

“Of course.”

“So are you going to tell me where he is?”

“Certainly. Just follow the noise.”

“ _Noise_ ,” Annika muttered, and looked at her omni-tool. “Er. _Normandy_ -EDI. Greatest concentration of life signs on the ship, please. Where the hell is everyone?” Ping of a reply, and: “Shuttle Bay. _What._ ”

She didn’t bother with the elevator. Stairs, and the clatter of her boots, and the pleasant stretch and burn in her legs, and –

“Yeah, pound ’im good, you got this one, Vakarian!”

“Archangel! Archangel!”

“Fight back, Rutherford, you son of a gun!”

Annika was met by a wall of shouts, the cacophony of the _Normandy_ ’s crew having a good time, and – in the center of it all – grunts and the heavy, unmistakable impact of fists and feet against armor.

Vega, where the hell was he, Vega had to have instigated this –

“Hey _loca_ , care to bet?” And sure enough Vega had an empty bottle at his elbow and a pile of credit chits on the workbench next to him, and he gestured expansively at the melee of the Shuttle Bay. “You got here just in time for the finals.”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Annika growled at him.

“Hey, you gotta let people blow off some steam, all right? Or we’d have something worse on our hands and – you wanna use the brig _now_ , be my guest, but they’re not gonna like you for it.”

“What the hell are you talking about.”

“Shepard!” Violet faceplate, graceful quarian gait. “Do you know where Cullen learned to fight? Because no one else has lasted five rounds against Garrus, and that _includes_ Kaidan!”

“Why are they even fighting?” Annika asked, taking a swig from the bottle that Vega passed her. Juice, something tart and spicy at the same time.

“Um.” Tali actually shifted on her feet. “Cullen said Garrus’s calibrations were wrong. Well, not exactly. Just that he could help.”

“Ah.” Annika thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head and cracked a smile. “I don’t care which one of them wins, actually. But – all right, if you want me to bet, here,” and she tossed a chit in Vega’s direction. “Fifty on Cullen and tell him to head to my cabin after he gets his ass kicked.”

“Why don’t you tell him that yourself, _loca_ ,” Vega said.

“No, because I’ll wind up throwing him across the room.”

Tali giggled.

Annika rolled her eyes and smiled back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [tumblr](http://ninemoons42.tumblr.com/) and my Dragon Age: Inquisition blog is [here](http://ninemoons42-inquisition.tumblr.com/).


End file.
